scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted House Hang-Up
| nextepisode= }} Haunted House Hang-Up is the fifth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the twenty-second overall. Premise Mystery Inc. is headed to a rock festival down some deserted back-roads when they run into a farmer who warns them about a haunted mansion up ahead. They head up to the mansion where a headless specter roams the grounds, and the gang must find out who is behind it and why. ﻿ Synopsis A headless figure, holding a candle stick, roams a seemingly abandoned, spooky old mansion. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy cruise down a wooded back-road towards a rock festival when they pull up to a farmer on the road who says his name is Asa Shanks. He informs them there is a fork in the road and that they should take the long way, because the short way leads past the mansion, haunted by a headless specter. To Scooby and Shaggy's horror, it's decided they go the short route because they're low on gas. The van then overheats and Shaggy and Scooby go look for water in an old well by the mansion. But a white-sheet "ghost" floats up out of the well and the gang doubts Shaggy and Scooby's story. Realizing there is no bucket in the well, the gang heads inside the mansion after seeing a light. Entering, they are chased away by a floating candle. Then the gang find a small parlor with a painting of a man named Jefferson Stillwall pointing to something. The head goes missing off the painting, only seen by Shaggy and Scooby and again, the gang doubts them. They hear a knocking noise and they follow it to a room with an empty box with a wooden head inside (which causes Scooby to pass out in terror). The curious clan follow footprints and end up splitting up to follow different footprints. Velma, Scooby and Shaggy stumble into a dark room and find the Headless Specter! In a colourful chase, the specter tries catching the three until they crash through a window and fall down into the well, finding a hidden passage. Fred and Daphne find a bedroom with an old diary with an entry stating "July 12, 1822. Marching men in single file hide the secret. Stillwall shows the way". Then, they find a trapdoor that leads into a fruit cellar. The passage found by Velma, Shaggy and Scooby leads to the fruit cellar and the gang reunites. In the cellar, they find canisters of helium and a jar of balloons. They deduce the ghost in the well was just a sheet covered over a helium-filled balloon. Velma concludes that the diary refers to a line of columns and the painting of Stillwall in the parlor must be pointing to a specific column. But the painting points to an old greenhouse. Shaggy and Scoob enter the greenhouse and find the specter. Pursued, they run into the well and fly up on the balloons. Shaggy, Scooby and the specter crash into the hen-house and the Headless Specter is unmasked as Penrod Stillwall, descendant of Jefferson Stillwall. He made up the specter to scare people away so he could search for the treasure, which is rightfully his since he's a descendant of Jefferson Stillwall. The gang assures Mr. Stillwall that none of them want his ancestor's treasure and even offer to help him look for it. The gang and Mr. Stillwall hear the thumping noises coming from the attic again--Mr. Stillwall admits that he thought the gang was the one making all the noises while they thought he was the one doing it. Fred and Shaggy go up into the attic to see a man wearing a sheet over himself, chopping the walls of the attic with an axe. Fred and Shaggy chase him outside, where Daphne and Velma are waiting with a trip wire. They trip up the sheeted-figure, who crashes into a column, making it collapse. The sheeted figure is revealed as Asa Shanks, Penrod's neighbor, who was also looking for the treasure. Scooby reveals the treasure from inside the column: a carpetbag stashed with hundreds of thousands of dollar bills. Penrod is overjoyed by the discovery and wants to know how he can thank the kids, with Shaggy simply asking where the nearest pizza parlor is. As the gang continue on towards the music festival, they discuss the direction of the painting, and figure it must've been moved. Scooby then rapidly plays on his drum, tangling his arms. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Headless Specter * Penrod Stillwall * Phony phantom * Asa Shanks Other characters: * Jefferson Stillwall * Delaware Blue Hens * Flytrap lily Locations * Stillwall mansion ** Well ** Secret tunnel ** Greenhouse * Rock music festival * Interstate #5 * China * Farm ** Chicken coop * Pizza parlor Objects * Box with the wooden dummy head of Jefferson Stillwall * Jefferson Stillwall's diary * Rubber balloons * Helium gas tank * Bologna * Mustard * Scooby Snacks * Pizza * Headless Specter's candle in a candle stick * Shaggy's guitar * Scooby's drum sticks * Scooby's drum * Broken down road sign * Asa Shanks's lantern * Lunch box * Butter knife * Mystery Machine's radiator * Watering trough * Sheet * Floating candle * Picture of Jefferson Stillwall * Staircase carpet * Plate armours * Shaggy's shoes * Ladder * Books * Bed * Pillows * Stove * Spinning wheel * Penny-farthing * Telephone line * Drawer * Carpet * Phony phantom's axe * Broken column * Carpetbag of money Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * Shaggy's disapproval of shaving cream ads may result from negative remarks on his goatee. * This is the first instance in the franchise where the main ghost (the Headless Specter) was not the actual villain, trying to scare people away to cover up some kind of criminal/illegal activity. * In this episode, coloured screens are used as transitions as opposed to the regular fade to black, which is only used for the commercial breaks. * This episode could be inspired by William Hanna and Joe Barbera's original pitch for the show which was a group of kids who were in a band and would solve mysteries in between gigs, often getting lost along the way. In this episode, the gang are going to the Rock Music Festival, where it looks like Shaggy and Scooby are going to play. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 2. Adaptations * The Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episode is a reimagining of this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Shaggy's nose is missing while he holds Scooby in his arms as Asa first stands in front of the gang. * When Shaggy and Scooby crash into the Mystery Machine having seen "a ghost", Velma talks to the floor of the Mystery Machine, rather than out of the window towards Shaggy and Scooby. ** Although it does look as though she was talking to the floor, it may have been that the animators wanted to depict Velma looking down on Shaggy and Scooby, as she would have been higher up than they were, what with her being seated in the Mystery Machine, and them sitting in a crumpled heap on the ground. * The footprints seen immediately after the wooden head were not there several moments beforehand. * Shaggy, Velma and Scooby seem to leave the dark room the same door they entered- only now there are two footprints rather than one. * Starting at when Velma, Shaggy and Scooby pop up out of the stove, there are a few minutes where the lens on Velma's glasses are missing. They come back during the moment the three are escaping from the mansion on the bike. * When the Headless Specter opens the door of the stove and Shaggy pops up from one of the holes at the top, his bottom half is missing. * When Fred and Daphne are reading the book, Daphne's eyebrows are missing until she leans in to take a closer look at what they're reading. * When Fred and Daphne fall into the fruit cellar, Daphne's pantyhose are missing. * Fred's mouth doesn't move when he says "Is this your ghost, guys?"; his face is fixed in a smile. * The Scooby Snack Shaggy feeds the flytrap lily is cube-shaped. * In the standard side view of the Mystery Machine driving, Daphne's mouth doesn't move as she talks and Shaggy is sitting in the front when immediately after he's shown in the back with Scooby, finishing their pizza and back to playing their instruments. * When Penrod receives the bag of treasure, he's wearing the gloves of the Headless Specter. * When Scooby tangles his legs playing the drum, soon afterwards they appear as if they're merely crossing each other. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Velma stands firm with Shaggy that "there's no such thing as a ghost" back at the well, but she had already seen plenty of "ghosts" before then and seemed to believe their existence at first. * How could Penrod see if his head was inside his shirt? ** Logic-defying effects of disguises are so common in the Scooby-Doo universe that they have their own category. *If Penrod did own the mansion, he couldn't possibly live there, given its old dilapidated Georgian architecture. The greenhouse is also broken down, yet it looks as if the plants have been cared for. * The Mystery Machine's engine is shown at the back of the van instead of the front, meaning that there are no rear doors. * Even if it was daylight savings, the gang still take half the night to solve the mystery, and then once it's solved it's not the festival they're heading for, but a pizza parlor. * It's easy to imagine that Penrod told the story of the Headless Specter to be more menacing, but he apparently didn't tell anyone how Jefferson came to lose his head. * Penrod doesn't mention making the balloon look like a ghost, but presumably he did that, too. * The holes in the balloon should not hide the balloon. Also, when Fred's holding the sheet, there's no visible eye or mouth holes. * Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma likely would've not survived the fall down into the well. They aren't hurt in the slightest. * When Velma, Shaggy andScooby fall into the well, Velma says the water is only knee-deep. In fact, it's only ankle-deep. * Fred says that the "last entry" was July 12, 1822, which appeared to be in the middle of the book, and turns the page on to that entry as he says it. He couldn't be certain that was the last entry without checking the next page. * When Velma reads aloud the diary entry, she says "Marching men in single file could a column..." at an uninterrupted pace. This was supposed to be a partial reading and a deduction of what this diary segment meant, but the absence of a proper transition and omission of a second verb convey this entire line as a recitation of the diary. * Shaggy is still able to enunciate, even with a balloon in his mouth. * With no head, the Headless Specter shouldn't be able to make a sound, although as a ghost (or at least as a pretend one) he could have the power to make sound. * Whether he's standing or kneeling (most likely the former), the way the Headless Specter is positioned at the bottom of the chimney, there would've have to be a removable panel in the floor. * Presumably the portrait was done in conjunction with the diary clue, but it isn't made clear. * If Shaggy had been smarter and not goofing around he wouldn't have almost got eaten to begin with. * Even if Penrod was just trying to scare people away, it didn't stop him from jumping on top of Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma, who he thought were hiding under a bed, unless he knew there were just pillows underneath the sheet. He also tried to knock Shaggy off his balloon. * Asa looks like he's chopping inside a barn instead of a mansion. * Asa was clearly wearing a bed sheet or table cover, etc. and yet he still frightens Fred and Shaggy. What probably made it more frightening was that he was holding an axe (although he wasn't holding it when he chased them). * Asa tells the gang about the Headless Specter, saying that nobody has seen the Specter and lived; either Asa made it up on his own, or he saw Penrod's Specter and was frightened off, thus contradicting his statement, or he saw the Specter and wasn't scared away. * Asa bothered to tell the gang about the Headless Specter, but for some reason he didn't think about making his disguise headless. * Clearly minutes have passed between the time it took the gang to catch Penrod and Asa, yet the former managed to change into a sweater by the time of the latter's capture. Either this is an animation mistake or he was wearing one underneath his costume. * There isn't a sheriff to arrest Asa in this episode, he's simply left in the care of Penrod. Presumably, he called the sheriff after the gang had left. * When Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby hold hands with the Headless Specter, how would they know that his hands feel cold and clammy, or "like a couple of fish right out of the lake", especially when he's wearing gloves? * A stone pillar on top of a person would kill them. In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo!: The Haunted House Hang-Up VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on April 13, 1999. * Scooby-Doo's Creepiest Capers VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 22, 2000. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted House DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 23, 2012. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes